Stupid Bet
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco accepts a bet to make out with all the girls in Gryffindor Tower. But things don't go quite how he expected. GD PB CL chapter two and three have been written by Voldie's Socks and are up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stupid Bet.

Author: doing a rain dance.

Summary: Quick little Draco everybody fic. Draco makes a bet that he can get a kiss from every girl in Gryffindor tower. Armed with Colin Creevey to document the occassion, Draco sneaks into Gryffindor tower during the night. But things don't quite go the way he imagined. Primary ships- Ginny/Draco, Lavender/Colin, Pansy/Blaise, Implied Ginny/Hermione

Disclaimer: I own an alter ego and hopefully a dragon tattoo on my back. wish me luck with that.

Draco lounged in his chiar in the common room, reading a Roald Dahl book.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Pansy remarked from across the room where she paused from trying to suffocate Blaise.

Draco looked up at the two teens. Pansy was straddling the very content looking Blaise. The two teens had been dating for three years, the longest relationship for any Slytherins ever.

Draco returned to his book. "You're never too old for some books."

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Blaise read. "Isn't that a Muggle book?"

Draco glanced over again. "Your point?"

"I don't think your dad would approve." Pansy sneered.

Draco met her gaze evenly. "My dad's in Azkaban. He doesn't count."

Pansy looked sad at being beat at her own game. Then she brightened. "What about your mom?"

Draco scoffed. "Who do you think sent me this?"

Pansy pouted for a few moments. But a diabolical mind like hers couldn't be thwarted for long. Pansy had an urge to embarass Draco and damned if she wasn't going to.

She leaned down and whispered something in Blaise's ear. Bliase's eyes went wide then narrowed. He studied Draco shrewdly and whispered something back to her. Draco tastefully ignored them both.

"Draco," Pansy finally cooed.

Draco ignored her.

"Draco," Pansy tried again.

Draco flipped a page with all the poise of a professional page flipper.

"Draco!" Pansy hissed.

Draco finally looked up, feigning surprise. "Oh, sorry, Pansy. Must not have heard you. How can I help you?"

Pansy smiled prettily, her prior annoyance gone. "Blaise and I have a little bet going."

"Really? Outstanding. And just how long has this bet been going on?" Draco asked sarcastically, returning to his book.

Pansy artfully ignored the last statement and trudged on. "He thinks you can't get every girl in Gryffindor Tower to kiss you."

Draco looked up, intrigued dispite himself. "Oh, Really?"

Pansy flipped her hair. She knew she had him. Malfoy never backed down from a bet, whether he would win anything or not. "Are you up to it?"

Draco pretended to think. "I suppose."

Pansy grinned. Time to play her trump card. "By the way, we need visual proof of you getting those kisses."

Draco frowned. "What, Like pictures?"

Colin snapped a picture of Ginny as she headed toward the green house with Hermione Granger. He lowered his camera. There was something going on there. Maybe they were dating. A thrill ran through him. That was like every Gryffindor boy's (and a few girls) dream, to walk in on the Sexy Ginny Weasley and the Bookworm but still Desireable Hermione Granger making out. God would those pictures sell like hot cakes.

Colin was about to start after them when two things held him back. The first was the thought of his new girl friend and what she would think if she saw him tailing two fo the most desirable girls in the school. The second was a hand holding onto his robe. Colin turned and felt his knees go weak. He suddenly wished Ginny was here, Ginny knew how to handle a situation like this.

Draco Malfoy was holding on to his shirt.

"Hello...Creevey." He said as he took a moment to remember the little git's name.

Colin squeaked.

Draco continued. "I have need of your services."

Colin felt his eyes go wide. "What do you mean like..."

Draco didn't give him a chance to finish the sentence. "Gods no, you stupid prat!" He excliamed disgustedly. "I want you to take some pictures."

"Of you having.."

"Dear lord!" Draco cried exasperated, nearly dropping the smaller boy. "Get your bloody mind out of the gutter!"

He set Colin down, still keeping his grip on the boy's robe and lowered his face to eye level with the puny little boy. "I. Want. You. To. Take. Some. Pictures. So. I. Can. Win. A. Bet." he explianed slowly.

Colin frowned. "What kind of bet?"

Colin fidgeted nervously outside the Gryffindor Common room. This felt like such a betrayal of trust. Maybe he should just go back in and face the wrath later.

Too Late.

Colin felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to see Draco Malfoy.

"Look I don't like this."

"I admit sneaking into the tower in the middle of the night to make out with a couple of girls is kind of dastardly, but I'd rather not waste my time trying to woo them all. I promise I'll only do those you like. Thata way you don't have to watch me break thier hearts." Draco replied, looking pointedly at the portrait.

Colin sighed and said the password. Draco didn't notice that he hung back as he entered the common room. He held out his wand, ready to illuminate the room when he rounded a corner and opened a door. The Common room was brightly lit...

...And full of Gryffindor girls. All of whom turned when he entered the room. It looked like a slumber party.

Draco wondered why Colin hadn't told him there was going to be a slumber party. He also wondered why not a one of the girls looked shocked or scared. He was just putting two and two together when a red haired girl raised her wand and pointed it at him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CREEVEY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Draco screamed as Ginny Weasley, the attractive red head who had stupified him in the first place, tightened his bonds.

"Oh relax, Malfoy." She purred seductively into his ear. "Colin told us about your bet. And we'd just hate for you to lose one."

Draco was momentarily struck dumb by her voice. Fancy that, the girl he had secretly fancied for four years was flirting with him.

Hermione Granger jumped into the gap. "So we all gathered here to help you win that bet."

Draco shot a glance at his cohort, but Colin was wrapped around his apparent girlfriend Lavender Brown. _Gee wonder who he told._

Draco looked up to see a normaly timid first year standing over him. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Helping you win a bet." Then she leaned down and swiftly kissed him. There was a click as Colin disengaged himself from Lavender long enough to take the picture.

From then on, things got much better. The girls formed a line and kissed him with varying degrees of intensity. Romilda Vane spent three minutes before retiring for the night. Hermione Granger kissed him quickly, but with surprising intensity. Lavender spared him a quick peck. Angelina and Alicia double teamed him.

It wasn't until he was being relaeased by a contrite Colin that he remembered something. He had never gotten a kiss by Ginny. He turned in time to watch her climb the stairs holding Hermione Granger's hand.

Draco Malfoy was seething. He was this close to winning the bet, but that didn't matter. He had a stack of moving pictures of him with nearly every girl in Gryffindor but that didn't matter either. It was that one girl.

He watched her from across the hall as he had many a morning. Watching her laugh. Watching her flirt. Watching her be someone else's.

He wanted her. Alright there, he admited it. He wanted her. Not just as a conquest. He wanted her as his girlfriend. To hold hands with while going down the halls. To wait for in Hogsmeade while she was held up. To share butterbeer and ice cream sundaes with.

But who the fuck was he kidding? She'd never see him as anything other than Malfoy, enemy. She excused herself from the table, but as she did, she cast a glance his way. There was something in that look. A broken heart. She sighed and started out of the hall, passing by his seat.

On impulse he grabbed her about the waist and swung her into his lap. "Going somewhere?"

"What do you want?" Her voice had lost its usual sting and was quiet.

"You owe me a kiss, pet." he whispered back, kissing her.

He felt her lips curve into a smile and she kissed back.

Blaise turned to Pansy. "Pay up."

Draco broke the kiss. "Blaise, you lost."

Pansy grinned. "Blaise bet you couldn't hold onto your heart and kiss every girl."

Draco and Ginny gaped. "You knew I liked him/her!" They excliamed in unison.

"No, but she did." Pansy said, pointing toward Hermione Granger, who raised a goblet in response.

Ginny began to swear, but was cut off by Draco once again claiming her lips.

_click._

The end.

Or is it?

Challenge!

Bored? I can fix that. This is my challenge. You have just read chapter one of Stupid Bet. I challenge you to write any and all subsequent chapters. You may make your own criteria for each new chapter. There is only one rule that pertains to everyone doing this: You MUST send a link or review to the writer who you read this from. My email is if you decide to write chapter two of this.

MyPersonal Criteria for Chapter Two

1. Couples must either remain together or if you separate them, you must give a reason they broke up.

2. The phrases 'James Bond', and 'I always imagined it would be bigger than that' must be used sometime during Chapter Two.

Review if you want to do Chapter Two or even just to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chappie!- by Voldie's Socks

Draco's mind was still on overdrive after what had happened last night. Apparently, that "stupid bet" wasn't so stupid after all! It had won himself a spot with Ginny Weasley, and that, in case you couldn't tell, was good. He was happy, but that happiness wouldn't last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of weeks later when Draco received a letter from his father.

_Draco,_

_I may be in jail, but I still know what you are doing, and you are disappointing me greatly. Don't make me break out my James Bond moves. I can kick your ass any day, because I'm me. So, I demand that you break up with that Weasley girl or else. (And right as I'm writing this letter, I am holding up my fist menacingly.)_

_Secretly,_

_Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy._

"I guess Azkaban has really gotten to him." He said to himself. Draco never really liked his father. He did look up to him once, but that was a long time ago. A very VERY long time ago.

"So Draco" Blaise said. "How's your ego rating today?"

"99.99 full." said Draco.

"I always imagined it would be bigger than that!" said Blaise, and they laughed together. It was an inside joke. "Well, I have a date with Ginny in say… 5 MINUTES! HOLY CRAP! I HAVE TO GET READY!" He ran into the boys dormitories and got ready in around 2 to 3 minutes. He ran from the dungeons to Gryffindor tower in less than 1 minute and 30 seconds. Ginny was waiting outside the door. "Well, glad to see that you're here early." She said, and gave a laugh. Draco liked the way she laughed. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he said. "We shall." She took his arm, and they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort laughed. He had conquered the DDR machine that was sent to him by his Great cousin's sister's aunt's nephew's brother's Great uncle's cat's best friend's owner's Grandma thrice removed. But now, it was time to kick some butt, Voldie style. Meaning, he would kidnap someone, take them to a secret island and feed them to a giant monkey type thing. "But who to capture?" he contemplated. And then it hit him. No, literally. A light bulb hit his head.

"Sorry!" he heard from a distance.

But now he knew who to take. He would strike tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny smiled. Finally, she could date Draco without something weird or stupid happening. Last time, there was an incidence with the giant squid. She shuddered thinking about it. But with their date being away from Hogwarts, she could finally relax. All of a sudden, a waiter popped out of the shadows. "Miss, please come with me. There is someone outside requesting your presence. He wants to speak with you. Privately."

"Umm… well… okay…" she said and she stepped outside. Draco snuck out and witnessed all that was happening.

"HAHA!" laughed Lord Voldemort. "NOW YOU ARE MINE! HA!"

"HELP ME! HELP! DRACO!"

"GINNY!" He fired a stream of curses after Voldemort, but he dodged them. "GINNY! GINNY! Ginny!" his voice was no more than a whisper now. "Ginny." He collapsed on the pavement, only to have a fleeting glance of his rescuer before he blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OAN/ Alright people! My first little chapter thing! I'd like to thank Miss Nikki Flinn for letting me write this chapter, but the next one is going to be written by somebody else! Or maybe not. Whosoever wishes to write the next chapter can!**

**MY CRITERIA**

**Some character must say "Well that was really corny." sometime during the chapter.**

**There must be a reference to Pac-Man in the chapter.**

**So thanks and have a good day or whatever! Voldie's Socks**

Nikki Flinn says- Yeah! all praise Voldie's socks! This was glorious! hope you agree!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ughh… Wha? Where am I?" thought Draco Malfoy. He sat up in the small bed he was in.

"Finally awake there, Blondie. I have breakfast cooking, if you want some." He stared at the girl cooking. She had chocolate brown hair, and bright green eyes. Whatever she was cooking smelled wonderful.

"For your information, my name is Draco Malfoy."

She snorted at the sound of his name.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"No, no. My name is Frances. But everyone calls me Frankie."

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About one day."

"Where am I?"

"My house." she said. There was some person stepping down the stairs very loudly.

"Frankie? Frankie, is breakfast ready yet I-" Snape appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" said Snape to Draco.

"What are YOU doing here?" he replied. They started bickering about how the other one shouldn't be here.

"Would you two be quiet!" she cried above the noise. They instantly shut up. "Thank you. Severus is here because I took him in after (insert HBP spoiler here). Draco is here because he was being attacked after Voldie stole his girlfriend. Happy?"

"Wait a minute…" said Draco. He looked at Frankie, then back at Snape. "Are you two… together?" he said, disgusted.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"So…" said Snape after a while. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"None of your business!"

"Ginny Weasley." said Frankie.

"No! Really?" said Snape.

"Yes, really. And breakfast is ready."

Snape and Draco gobbled down their meals.

"I'm going to go play Pac-Man." said Frankie.

"What's Pac-Man?" said Draco.

"You don't know what Pac-Man is? You poor deprived child!" She grabbed him and pulled him into the living room.

"Watch and learn." she said. She grabbed the retro controller and began playing. They both played for a few hours. The next few days were like that. Draco regained his strength, and finally went to go save Ginny.

"Goodbye Draco! Have fun! Don't whoop Voldie too bad, he owes me!" Draco went off, walking into the sunset.

"That is so corny." she added as an afterthought.

888

"Look, Dark Lord, You're just not projecting the right image." said Ginny. She had taken up sabotaging Lord Voldemort's reputation as a hobby.

"Really? What image am I projecting?" Voldie was always concerned on how he looked in the evil community.

"Well, to be honest, you're getting too old fashioned. The whole graveyard thing was just awful. I mean, when was that cool? Early eighteen fifties?"

"But Wormtail said-"

"Who cares what Wormtail said? You shouldn't! Since when have you listened to minions? Take charge!" she said, almost as if she was leading a strike.

"You're right! I'm hiring you as my new image consultant!" he said.

"All according to plan" Thought Ginny, very evilly. "All according to plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/ Well, another chapter down! Sorry it took so long... Really sorry. I try to not take so long, and then... wham. Yet again, read, review, I'll put the next chapter up sooner, if there's more reviews!

Nikki Flinn says- I loved it! Since there are no requirements, I shall put them up! muhahahahahaha

1 There must be a rabid squirell.

2 Some one must say "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and the response must be something from Pinky and The Brain.

3 There must be a kiss.


End file.
